As time goes by
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Diez recuerdos de Milo. [Milo x Camus, oneshot]


**Rating:** PG  
**Resumen:** Diez recuerdos de Milo.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.  
**Palabras:** 1, 160  
**Advertencias:** yaoi  
**Notas:** Bueno esta cosita la hice como regalo en un intercambio (para Yoana Spiegel), es un poco extraño pero así salió XD Viene siendo como una biografía de la pareja con escenitas tipo drabble.

**Beta:** Tuti, ella le puso título también porque a mí no me daba la cabeza (y luego me pidió/amenazó que escribiera versión Camus, lol, a ver si despuecito sale).

* * *

_POV de Milo._

**As time goes by**

**X**

Conocí lo que eras cuando estaba muy pequeño pero no lo entendí bien hasta que fui mayor y había llegado al punto en que fue imposible decir "Ya no quiero esto, es muy complicado".

Realmente no lo eras. No fue tan complicado, fue tan simple como mirarte con esa nueva consciencia y esperar que lo comprendieras.

Por supuesto, lo hiciste.

Sin embargo, saber y entender no trajo ningún cambio significativo, no de inmediato. Lo que cambió fue tan poco, porque ya éramos tanto, que no notamos nada.

**X**

"¿Cuántos van?" me preguntaste, frenando de repente. Me adelanté un escalón por inercia, viré sobre un pie para encararte. Mi expresión era burlona, había un cosquilleo agradable sobre mi piel. Pasé el brazo sobre mi frente para quitar el sudor y te pregunté:

"¿Perdiste la cuenta?"

"No." Arqueaste la ceja y en ese momento supe que había perdido. "Pero tú sí," acusaste.

Sonreí derrotado y miré sobre tu hombro a la enorme cantidad de escalones que supuestamente íbamos a contar. Así de aburridos eran los días. Así de absoluta era la paz.

**X**

"Hace frío aquí," yo decía apenas tras poner un pie dentro.

Era una especie de ritual. Enseguida sobaría mis brazos y voltearía para verte curvar tus labios con imposible sutilidad, sonriendo sin llegar a hacerlo de verdad.

El efecto era cálido, entonces yo soltaba mis brazos y tú meneabas la cabeza suavemente, negando divertido (¿tal vez fastidiado?) por tener que escuchar lo mismo cada vez que me traías aquí.

Dejé de hacerlo el día que tú dejaste de no-sonreír.

Lo que no me dijiste entonces se presentó la tarde siguiente.

Tenías que irte. Ibas a irte.

**X**

Volviste después de algún tiempo. No sabría decir cuánto, sé que no fue mucho porque alguien—¿Mu? Tal vez fue Aldebarán— mencionó lo inesperado que era verte tan pronto de regreso.

Mi percepción alterna de la realidad te midió a años de distancia. Mis pulmones ansiaban desencajarse y aplastar al corazón que los ensordecía. Nada cabía dentro de mí.

Lo arrojé todo sobre ti.

El día pasó lento, cruel, hablamos—hablaste—. Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto, normalmente yo era el que sucumbía a verborreas y tú el que esperaba paciente con una mirada crítica en la que vibraban todas las risas que contenías.

Mi mirada no fue así. Lo que mis ojos contuvieron fue un fuego que bulló gradualmente hasta hacerse imposible de ignorar. Acabó silenciándote.

Lo aproveché. Te besé. Nos quemamos.

**X**

Cada dos semanas te tenía aquí. Era curioso que siempre tuvieras tanto que contar, no me imaginaba que hubiera mucho en Siberia, pero podías hablar sobre _ellos_ por horas. Realmente los apreciabas, ni siquiera les doblabas la edad y ya te considerabas su guardián.

Ese día sonreíste bastante sin darte cuenta, mientras contabas travesuras de los chicos, sus avances, sus topes. Te notabas algo cansado, pero tranquilo. Debía ser arduo ser "el Maestro" todos los días, y me alegraba que usaras el tiempo conmigo para descansar de todo eso.

Te observé como nunca. Nada de preocupaciones, nada de tensión, nada de _Soy el Caballero de Acuario y debo serlo aun cuando nadie lo necesite._

Te vestiste de paz, y luego, bien tarde esa noche, yo mismo te despojé de la paz con la que tanto me había gustado verte.

**X**

Gasté horas aprendiendo cómo dormías. No hubo muchas otras cosas que quisiera aprender después de eso.

Tenías distintas formas de hacerlo; normalmente permanecías en guardia, vigilando inconsciente, tus sentidos listos a percibir cualquier alteración en el ambiente. Sin embargo, a veces permitías que te gastara por completo, y entonces dormirías como si tu cuerpo estuviera vaciado de huesos, tu rostro lozano y sin una línea.

Era agotador verte así. No podía besarte porque te despertaría, pero no podía dejar de querer besarte.

Debía esperar al consuelo de la mañana, cuando a tus labios no les importaría despertarme.

**X**

No siempre estabas aquí, pero te observaba mientras no estabas, entre las sombras del templo, o afuera como espejismos tejidos por los rayos del sol.

Cada vez que volvías se daba el mismo espectáculo: yo mirándote maldecir entre dientes mientras subías las últimas escalinatas, aguantándome la risa al verte derretir bajo el sol de Grecia.

Dejaste de venir cuando perdiste a uno de ellos.

Me resentías, no lo disimulaste. Y no sé si tuviste la intención de vengarte, pero lo hiciste.

Me obligaste a perder algo también.

**X**

En cierta ocasión fui por ti.

Presentí que sería mala idea, pero era la única condenada idea que mi cerebro había estado produciendo durante meses.

El frío casi me destrozó los huesos. No fue la nieve que empapaba mi ropa, no fue el viento cortante que ardía contra mi rostro.

Fuiste tú; ausente aun si me permitiste tocarte, mirando cada uno de mis movimientos con un color azul en tus ojos que se mantenía inerte, un océano congelado en el que nada podía sumergirse.

Una noche gélida me bastó para aceptar tu necedad y matar la mía.

Te dejé ser lo que creías necesitar. Te quité lo que estorbaba.

Volví a casa.

**X**

Te tuve en casa mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera predicho, listo para nunca tenerte más.

En cuanto tu cosmos se desconectó del mío, yo me desconecté del mundo. Fue como vivir sumergido en ruido blanco.

No duró demasiado. El susurro de tu alma volvió, más subrepticio que nunca.

Jamás pensé que tuviera que sentirte apagándote dos veces. Volverte a ver podría haberse llamado fortuna si no hubieras venido vestido de noche.

Eras lo mismo de siempre, una y otra vez, sacrificios que me gustaría creer inútiles. La armadura que portaba me lo impedía, recordándome del deber que siempre realizaste mejor que yo. Por más que aborreciera el resultado, era parte de ti; lo hiciste por tu aprendiz, lo hiciste después por ella.

Estaba furioso, pero consciente de que sería fugaz. El pánico por apartarte de la realidad no tardó en inundarme. Aquello que me enfurecía de ti, esa necesidad de darlo todo sin pensar en ti, sin pensar en mí, era parte de lo que no me permitía dejar de pensar en ti.

Tu fin puso una tapa sobre mi tormenta, hizo que la proximidad del mío me dejara indiferente. No era la primera vez que te ibas, ni era la primera vez que me despedía sin que ya no estuvieras.

**X**

Nunca tuve otra noche más larga que la que duró doce horas, pero acabó. Acabó y no fue el fin. Cuando dicho momento llegó, en realidad no se sintió como tal. Ya no me poseía la desesperada necesidad de arañar los minutos para alargarlos. Ya no eras hielo, tampoco oscuridad.

La claridad máxima me permitió verte como al principio, como eso que no era nada complicado, sino sencillamente mío.

Te observé mientras la luz irradiaba, aun ciego no despegué los ojos del sitio donde tú te encontrabas, extinguiéndote a la par del fuego que todos creamos juntos.

En él nos fundimos.

El muró cedió.

**X**


End file.
